Meeting You
by 8027lover7280
Summary: Yamamoto meets a peculiar someone on Jan, 1st. They are waiting to meet again. 8027 /2780


**First Meeting**

**Hey there, enjoying the love? XD (I hope it worked XD)**

**This fic is dedicated to my awesome and crazy new famiglia and also to all the FFN Community : )**

**A little about the story: This was SUPPOSED to be published on the same day as in the story (Jan, 1st) but...well, it took a bit longer than what I thought. Second, this IS supposed to be a three-shot but...now I'm not sure. I even had to cut some things of this chap because it turned so humungous. I can't control this any longer T.T**

**I am already working on chapter 2 and 3 so let's all hope the wait isn't long! (lol, is that what a writer should say?)**

**IMPORTANT: This is slightly AU, there's Cool!Mafia!Tsuna and Normal! Takeshi. Some things will be explained as you read, or in other chaps. It's mostly 2780 or 7280 depends on how you view Cool!Tsuna but I'll try to make at least the romance 8027...ENOUGH! I'll let you read this wild beast already! XD**

**EDIT: IlYamaTsuna7227li prompt. Thanks to her, this came to be. I thought I had mentioned it already. Sorry!**

* * *

It had been a year already.

A year since he met that amazing and adorable brunet.

They had met on January first on Namimori park one cold morning. When he left, all Yamamoto had about him were his looks, a possibly fake name, and a message:

'_if you still wanna see me then come back to this same spot next year on January 1st 2013'_

Well, Yamamoto already had plans for 2013 as it seems.

* * *

**Namimori Park, January 1****st****, 2012**

Yamamoto Takeshi, a lively, young baseball ace, residing in Namimori, Japan was currently doing his morning jog (about 5 km only, today he was feeling lazy) when he almost collided with someone else.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Yamamoto quickly asked as the other fought to regain his balance.

" _D-dio mio! " _The brunet shrieked in a strange accent, doing windmill movements with his arms to regain his balance. Gingerly, he raised his head to see who he had stumbled across. "_M-mi dispiace… sono davvero maldestro si vede" (I'm sorry…I'm very clumsy you see) _He said as he smiled sheepishly.

The boy had a mess of a hair, with gravity defying brown locks. His tanned skin was almost completely hidden with the expensive-looking coat, gloves and scarf he wore. Peeking from underneath his orange scarf was a red-tinted nose and his eyes. He had caramel-colored eyes which held a bit of embarrassment and matched nicely with his overall appearance. As the other kept quiet, he blushed and stuttered out: "_Mi dispiace di nuovo, er, questo… stai bene?" (I'm sorry again, er, this ... are you okay? ") _

Finally Yamamoto found his voice: "Eh?" was the intelligent reply and both teens blinked in confusion at that.

"_Tu…non mi capisci?" (You…don't understand me?) _Came the hesitant question from the brunet as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Er… I'm sorry I don't understand you…" Yamamoto apologized, following the same train of thought as the other. At this, the brunet's eyes widened slightly.

"_Sono un idiota, sei giapponese non avevate_?" (_I'm an idiot, you're Japanese aren't you_?) At Yamamoto's blank stare he blushed some more before replying in an accented Japanese: "I-I'm sorry again…do you understand me now?"

"Hahaha, yeah!" Came the Japanese teen's enthusiastic reply and the other relaxed slightly. "That was a funny language you were speaking in!"

"Oh really? Are you making fun of_ mia lingua madre, l'italiano glorioso?" _The Italian brunet replied cheekily but with a playful glint in his eyes Yamamoto didn't miss.

"Hahaha, so it was Italian? My bad, I wasn't making fun out of anything." Yamamoto replied cheerily. The Italian smothered a chuckle. "You're a fun guy, Italian-san!"

'Italian-san' snorted playfully: "Italian-san, really?"

"Un!" Yamamoto nodded happily. "It's because I don't know your name, Italian-san!"

"…" The brunet remained silent but then, Yamamoto's watch started beeping. Distracted, Yamamoto glanced at it, seeing it was late already and that he should start heading home.

"Hey, Italian-san" An eyebrow twitched on the brunet. "Have you had any breakfast?"

"E-eh? No…"

"Wanna go eat some sushi? My treat!" _'Sushi? For breakfast?' _The brunet questioned in his mind as he pondered over it. His tutor and his friend should have already arrived by now…but they hadn't contacted him yet, and these were a sort of vacations…right?

The Italian teen sighed tiredly _'I better contact Reborn just in case…' _he thought as he pulled out his phone. As he dialed he looked at the other.

"Just let me tell my companions I'll be out."

"Oh, alright" Yamamoto said as he placed both his hands behind his head.

"May I know your name?" Tsuna eyed the other as the ringing started.

"It's Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you! How about -?" The baseball ace got cut as he heard that someone picked up the phone.

'**What?**' Came a severe response.

"Erh, Re-_Rinato, sarò fuori con … un amico in modo sarò impegnato._ _Ti chiamo quando sono libero." (Rinato, I'll be out with… a friend so I'll be busy. I will call you when I'm free.) _The teen smiled fondly, after his brief pause. He felt he could be friends with this stranger.

'…' The voice in the other line kept quiet and the Italian bit his lip, worriedly. He had used his easiest codename, not wanting to give away a single detail to the waiting teen beside him.

'_**Chi?**__' _

"Yamamoto Takeshi" He answered immediately.

'**Mafia?**'

"_C-Certo che no!" __(O-of course not!) _The Italian frowned at this. He heard a small exasperated sigh from the other side of the line and was worried his tutor would say something against.

'_**Veramente...' (Honestly…)**_The brunet smiled at this. It meant it was alright.

"_Grazie Re-Rinato!"_

'_**Idiota, **_**I told you to practice your Japanese.**'

"Ah, erm… arigatou gozaimasu Rinato!"

'**Rinato-sama'**

"Eh? Rinato-sama?"

'**Exactly.** '

"Wha-?"

_Clic_

The Italian brunet stared at his phone, clearly not surprised, but somewhat annoyed. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was reminded of Yamamoto. Said teen had coughed lightly to catch his attention.

"Is it alright then?" He asked uncertainly. The brunet smiled at him.

"Yeah, let's …um… let's go!" He had forgotten for a moment that word. '_Fortunately, Reborn isn't here to criticize' _He thought somewhat happily. He started following the other when Yamamoto sneezed loudly. Tsuna realized with a start that the other was only wearing shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Yamamoto!" The brunet exclaimed as he approached the other. Without thinking he took off his scarf and clumsily wrapped it around the other's neck. He knew his gloves would do no good and—although it hurt his pride —that his coat wouldn't fit the other. '_Here dies the small and thin Japanese people stereotype' _He sighed in his mind, taking in the broad shoulders and tall height of the other.

As the Italian brooded over this, Yamamoto had been surprised at the sudden warmth in his neck and the exotic and highly familiar scent that assaulted his nostrils. He was unaware he had blushed as he lowered his gaze to the scarf. Just then, a long forgotten memory crossed his mind.

'_Wha-?' _Was all he could think before the memory disappeared, and try as he might, Yamamoto couldn't remember a thing. Frowning, he rubbed two fingers across the fabric, enjoying the feeling it brought.

"_Veramente,_ Yamamoto why are you wearing such clothes in this weather?" The baseball teen turned to face him and smiled sheepishly.

"Maa maa, it's not too cold when exercising, right?" The Italian remained quiet once again, now with a curious expression on his face.

'_I can't be sure Yamamoto, as I've had to do the most extreme things…and running on a normal morning in a city is not one of them.' _Was what crossed his mind, as well as an image of his tutor laughing sadistically, surrounded by the flames of hell (his imagination might have had the fault of this last).

Yamamoto blinked as he caught sight of a thin, pale scar on the other's exposed neck. It looked a lot like a scar from…_**being held at knife-point while…**_

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?" Italian-san said with a tilt of his head. The baseball fanatic inhaled sharply as he cleared his mind.

"N-no, it's nothing, let's get going already Italian-san!"

The brunet sighed as he shook his head.

* * *

The foreigner brunet stared at the name of the restaurant ''**TAKESUSHI'' **with an arched eyebrow.

"Coming, Italian-san?"

"Right behind you Mr Japanese." The brunet said as he entered behind him. '_Wonder whose name comes from whose…' _The Italian stopped. "Hey Yamamoto… Yamamoto's not your name right?"

"Hm? It's my family name, why?"

"Aah, I had gotten it wrong, sorry Takeshi." The Italian said sheepishly, while grinning. He blinked and then tilted his head. "Takeshi? " Is there something wrong?"

"N-no I-I g-guess…" Yamamoto said as he scratched his red cheek. '_Well, it's not like it's not ok…' _He thought and then shrugged off the thought (but couldn't do the same for the blush). "Oh! Hey Italian-san, what's your name? I need to present you to my dad." Somehow, the phrasing of it sounded weird to Yamamoto.

"A-ah, well I'm Tsuna… —'_How was mom called again?! Oh that's right…' —_Sawada…or as the Japanese custom goes: Sawada Tsuna." The teen said at last.

"Haha, that's not a very Italian name!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Ah, well, actually, mom was from here and-"

"Ho? Who's that Takeshi?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father had poked his head to the entrance as he heard his son's voice. He was wearing his cooking apron and hat and was carrying a big, slicing knife in one hand.

"Oh, dad? Hahaha, I'm home! And this is…umm, Tsuna." It felt right calling him by his given name after the other had done the same.

"Hm? A new friend?" Tsuyoshi said as he looked at the other closely. Quickly a small frown came to the older's face. Tsuna had a similarly frown on him as his eyes danced with confusion.

"Haha, that's right!" Takeshi said, completely unaware of the sudden tension in the air.

"Tsuyoshi…" Tsuna muttered as he stared at the former assassin. "_Il Dolce_-"

"I no longer go by that name, _Decimo." _Tsuyoshi stated with a tired face, although his voice was firm. He noticed the sudden intake of air of the other and allowed himself a chuckle. "What. _pensavi che non lo sai? " _The brunet bit his lower lip, would things get difficult-?

"_E 'la verità? Sei davvero amico di Takeshi?" __(Is it truth? Are you really friends with Takeshi?) _Older Yamamoto asked to the teen. He was trying him, he wouldn't let his son get injured by the Mafia.

" _S-SI! E io non gli permetterò di farsi prendere trovi .. guai." __(Yes! And I won't let him get caught up in...trouble.) _Tsuna replied vehemently as he stepped forward, he had only doubted at pronouncing Mafia, and Tsuyoshi didn't miss it. His stance relaxed and he smiled at the teen as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sorry about that, enjoy your stay, Tsuna-kun!" He said cheerfully, just like a normal father would.

"Will do Yamamoto…er –san?" Tsuna stumbled again on the Japanese words.

"Hey hey, what was going on?" Teen Yamamoto almost pouted at being forgotten. "Pops, I didn't know you spoke Italian!"

"Ahaha, it's something from my youth days —'_No kidding' _Tsuna thought, arching an eyebrow — where I learned the language, I was just greeting our friend."

"Oh, I see." Yamamoto said happily. '_Yeah, great greeting Tsuyoshi…' _Tsuna thought dryly. "Come Tsuna. I'll prepare something for us."

"Oh, you know how to cook?" Tsuna said wide-eyed at the other, quickly forgetting about the former assassin. Yamamoto grinned as he answered affirmatively. Tsuyoshi chuckled in the back, completely relaxed now.

"Follow me!"

* * *

"So…mind me asking what Pops said to you?" Takeshi said, eyes still on the sushi roll he was already cutting. This took Tsuna by surprised as he had been staring at the tall teen secretly, as he expertly wielded his knife.

"E-eh? H-he was j-just greeting me." Tsuna said in a somewhat defensive tone. This made the Japanese teen stop and look up. Tsuna smiled nervously at the other's suddenly attentive and serene eyes. Takeshi then smiled wryly as he turned back to the finishing touches of the breakfast. "Takeshi? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Tsuna?" Takeshi said with a cheerful grin as he placed two neatly done dishes in front of the brunet. The brunet frowned and ignored the food.

"Don't avoid the subject, Takeshi, you'll-" Tsuna had to stop his (soon to be) rant as a chump of food was forced on him and he started chocking on it. He chugged down a mug of milk that was placed in front of him and breathed deeply. He exhaled in relief as he swallowed everything and promptly sent a glare at the other. Takeshi laughed as he poured more milk in his vase. In the other hand he held a pair of chopsticks that clacked together.

"Maa maa, it wasn't my intention to choke you Tsuna." Yamamoto said lightly and Tsuna huffed annoyed. The Italian swiftly snatched the chopsticks away from him and proceeded to devour his food. "Tsuna? Hey, Tsuna!"

'_Damn it for being tasty' _Tsuna thought as he had to pause and savor it ever so often, whilst ignoring Takeshi. When he had finished he gave a long sigh of satisfaction. He looked over to Takeshi to see him already finished with his own breakfast and was distractedly playing with his chopsticks.

"So," Tsuna began, trying to start a conversation. The other looked up curiously. "Is there any fun place here in Namimori?" He said in what tried to be a better-than-thee voice, something along the lines of Belphegor. Takeshi just laughed mirthfully and pulled him by the hand towards a destination.

"I'll show you a few!"

* * *

"You play?" Tsuna asked curiously, balancing his legs on the bench the both of them were sitting on as they watched the baseball game. Takeshi's first stop had been to the baseball field of some school. As the Japanese teen dragged the other to the entrance, the guard had frowned at first and started approaching them, but when he recognized Takeshi his face had morphed into a pleasant smile and had waved at them happily. Takeshi had waved back before going in, Tsuna following in silence.

Then, they had sneaked to the empty front rows, where they were now, and sat down to watch the ending of the warm-ups and the start of a game.

"Yes!" Takeshi replied cheerfully as he turned to him briefly. "Ah!" He exclaimed as he turned to the game again. Tsuna just saw as the player with the bat swung and ran to first base. "He should twist his wrist less…" Takeshi said, frowning slightly.

"How good are you?" Tsuna asked him curiously.

"Hmm…I'm okay I guess?...I've been recommended though, I think that's good?" Takeshi chuckled good-naturedly. "How about you?"

"Hmm…haven't had the chance to learn."Tsuna said apologetically, '_Between attempts to my life from my over-enthusiastic guardians, my hellish tutor… oh and other Mafia Famiglias, I haven't had much chance to do so…' _he sighed at the other's suddenly enthusiastic face. '_If the next words are "I have an idea!" I'm screwed.'_

"Hey, Tsuna, I have an idea!" '_Oh great. When my guardians make _that _face and say _those _words, my life is most probably at risk.' _Tsuna thought warily. "Why don't I teach you baseball?" Quite the innocent request, Tsuna had to admit. Yet he suddenly felt glad he had already written a Will…

* * *

A cheerful-looking Takeshi jogged to his home, dragging along a young Mafia Boss-to-be. A couple of hours and Tsuna had already learned to fear Takeshi within a meter of any baseball equipment. First off had been batting, and it had been quite nice —although quite unintelligible— until Takeshi deemed him good enough to try with some balls and of course, he had been the pitcher. Tsuna had to fight his instinct to go into HDWM as he avoided the killer blows sent his way. And of course, distracted as he was, trying to avoid being killed, appearing suspiciously strong or agile, avoid entering HDWM and other things…he tripped….and hurt himself on at least three occasions.

At seeing the battered look on the soon-to-be Mafia Boss, Tsuyoshi's eyes widened in surprise. Before he had time to voice his concern, Tsuna cut him by stating in a deadpanned voice: "Your son is brutal, Tsuyoshi."

"Maa maa, I already y said I'm sorry didn't I?" Takeshi said chuckling.

"Not enough." Tsuna huffed and Tsuyoshi started to laugh despite himself.

"…You're treating me to something Takeshi!" Tsuna announced as he walked past the still-chuckling Tsuyoshi, onwards to the restaurant.

* * *

Arriving not too far behind, Takeshi was greeted with the weird image of Tsuna gapping at the sight of a lanky, dangerous looking man in a suit with a silver-haired teen fussing all over him.

The man immediately caught the attention of Takeshi and he took a moment to look at him. He was very tall and though he didn't have an overly bulky body he was undoubtedly strong and fast. His pure black suit accentuated his form and gave him an even more serious look if possible. He wore a light orange undershirt that matched the orange of the strip in the man's fedora, which rested on his hair. He had sharp onyx eyes and curly, _very curly _sideburns on each side of his face.

The man was leaning back on the counter as he looked at Tsuna in mild amusement.

"H-Hayato! R-Reborn!" Tsuna practically shrieked in surprise, not looking cool and collected as Takeshi had already grown used to. "W-what a-are you-you guys doing here?!"

"C_he cosa stai parlando Decimo? Certo che sarebbe ovunque tu sia!" __(what are you talking about Tenth? Of course I would be wherever you are!) _The silver-head suddenly spoke, his somewhat raspy voice brimming with excitement and his green eyes shone with determination. Tsuna stepped back with his arms raised.

"H-Hayato…_Non c'è bisogno di ..." (You don't really have to…)_ Tsuna said feebly; and soon he gulped when he felt the stare of a certain man on him.

"_Hai detto che non era alla mafia." __(You said he wasn't from the Mafia.) _The man stated accusingly in his deep voice.

"_L-lui non lo è! __E-e io non sapevo che suo padre era ...!" __(H-he isn't! A-and I didn't know his father was...!) _Tsuna replied defensively but quickly shut up before mentioning Tsuyoshi's nickname.

"_Si, l'erede, è entrato nella casa di un assassino famoso e la tua scusa è che non lo sapeva?" __(You, the heir, entered the house of a famous assassin and your excuse is that you didn't know?)_

"_Ex…" _Tsuna mumbled with a frown, the well dressed man raised an eyebrow.

"_Scusa?"_

"_Ha già in pensione non è vero?"(_ _he has already retired hasn't he?) _Tsuna asked him, as he stood his ground. Reborn shrugged uncaringly.

"_Assasino?...Reborn, chi-?" _Hayato asked the man with confused and serious eyes.

"_Il suo nome è Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." _Reborn supplied and the teen's eyes widened in apparent recognition. Takeshi raised his head as he recognized the name of his dad amongst all the foreign words. The onyx-eyed man stared at him in boredom.

The other two followed his gaze and were surprised to find Takeshi standing there.

"T-T-Takeshi!" Tsuna exclaimed shocked. Said teen blinked at him before chuckling.

"Yup, I'm still here, who're them? Your friends?"

"Ah…er,yes, well, he's my friend Hayato," At that statement, the green eyed teen blushed as he started stuttering weakly in protest but Tsuna ignored him with a knowing smile. "And that's my tutor erm…Rinato."

"It's Reborn." He corrected his student as he tilted his fedora in greeting.

"Oh, ahahaha, nice to meet you two!" Takeshi bowed to them with a cheerful grin. He proceeded to the counter and expertly drew out two long knives and twirled one in his hand; only Tsuna seemed impressed by that. Then: "Are you two staying to eat too? The food here is great if I say so myself!"

"That would be-!" Tsuna started with a grin but was soon cut off by Reborn.

"No." The man stated as he separated himself from the counter; at that, one teen frowned, the other kept a controlled and impassive face and the last one stopped playing with the knives. "I apologize for the inconvenience but we just came to pick this brat up."

"_Per che?" (Why?) _Tsuna asked indignantly at the man. "S_iamo in vacanza, per l'amor di dio!" __(we're on vacation, for the love of god!)_

"_Abbiamo un programma-" (We have a schedule-)_

"_Al diavolo!" (To hell with it!) _ The man walked forward and harshly yanked the other by the front shirt, almost lifting him off the ground.

"_Ascoltate__voi stessi__, __moccioso... (Listen to yourself, brat...)" _Reborn said menacingly but the teen didn't falter._ "Sai benissimo perché siamo qui." (You know very well why we're here) _Tsuna looked at the ground, not because he was admonished but because he was thinking.

"_Può tornare ogni giorno, e il compito è semplice." __(We can return any day, and the task is simple.) _Tsuna said in a low voice as he lifted his eyes to meet steely onyx ones. "_Per favore... per favore vorrei avere un amico regolare." (Please...please let me have a normal friend.)_

* * *

Meanwhile, Takeshi had approached the silver head —who was watching the interchange with batted breath and a slightly anxious face — and quietly asked: "Emm… Sorry, do you speak Japanese?" The other whipped his head around, startled but calmed down when he saw who had spoken.

"Yes." The teen called Hayato answered curtly before turning to the other two. Takeshi doubted a second but finally asked: "May I ask what's going on?"

"Tch, you're nosy." Hayato scoffed at him. Takeshi was taken aback and the other frowned before looking away and saying: "Reborn-sama doesn't want to let him stay."

"Eh, why?" He said, disappointment sipping in his voice. The silver head spared him a glance before shrugging.

"Probably because he doesn't want _Decimo _to be with the likes of you." He said quietly but venomously.

"Ahaha what are you-?" Takeshi brought out a tense smile as he tried to shake it off but someone wouldn't have that.

"Hayato! Don't be rude!" Tsuna quickly turned away from Reborn to reprimand his friend when —as soon as he had said that — he was harshly elbowed on the head.

"_Idiota" _Reborn muttered seeing anger, hurt pride and fear shine in those eyes. Silence had befallen the other two. "Don't look away when I'm talking to you."

"Yes Reborn." Tsuna muttered darkly as his head thumped painfully.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Takeshi saw as the elbow connected with his friend's head in a rough way. He was about to step up to help him when he felt a hand on his chest, stopping him. "What-?"

"Don't be an idiot and stay put. _Decimo _would get angry if you got accidentally killed." Hayato said tensely and Takeshi paused to stare at him. Was he being serious? He sure seemed like it and the tall man was really menacing. It made Takeshi want to retreat to another room without giving his back to him. But then, what about Tsuna…?

"_Va bene, piccolo bastardo" _Takeshi was brought back when Reborn suddenly spoke, eyes still glaring at the brunet. _"Se si ottiene un agguato, attaccato o ucciso, è il tuo problema." __(Alright, you little bastard, if you get ambushed, attacked or killed, it's your problem.)_

"_Va bene." (Fine) _Tsuna replied softly.

" Gokudera!" Reborn said, lowering his fedora. "We're leaving!"

"A-ah! But, what about _Decimo?" _ Hayato asked looking between the two.

"Leave him be for now." Hayato pulled a face at the words; he walked towards Tsuna and stood awkwardly in front of him for a moment before thrusting his hand forward for a handshake. Tsuna chuckled as he ignored the hand in favor of throwing himself to hug his friend and planting a kiss on his cheek. He whispered something to him and chuckled at the other's red face. He then turned his head sideways and Hayato hesitantly kissed him back. The silver head then separated himself and went over to where Reborn was heading —the entrance— still red and stunned and before they exited Reborn raised his voice: "Don't think you can do whatever you want though, I'll be keeping an eye on you _Dame-Tsuna_." Tsuna wanted to groan when he heard that nickname. That had been the first Japanese word he had learned and he wasn't happy discovering the meaning. Then, something occurred to him:

"_A-as-aspetta! Dove stiamo restare?" __(W-wa-wait! Where are we staying?)_

"_Figura __che __da soli__." (Figure that on your own.)_

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

"…" Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly when a worried Takeshi approached him.

"Tsuna! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Takeshi…" Tsuna said softly, surprised at the other. He looked into amber eyes and soon a wide smile spread over his lips. "Takeshi! He let me! I can stay with you!" '_I can have a normal friend! ' _Soon, the both of them were chuckling together.

"But really Tsuna, what happened? Does it hurt where he hit you?" Yamamoto said as soon as he noticed the other touching the side of his head. Tsuna immediately smiled at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" He chuckled and then asked: "Well… and now what?"

"…"

"…" They both burst out laughing at their own awkwardness. Yamamoto then turned to the counter.

"I was supposed to treat you to something, right?"

"Oh right!"

* * *

"Say, Tsuna, are you here only for vacations?" Tsuna looked at the other, who was propped against his bed, right next to him, before nodding. The raven-haired teen felt a pang of loneliness but pasted a smile on his face. Tsuna's smile immediately dropped. "I see I see-"

"Takeshi?" Tsuna cut in softly but firmly; edging closer to place a hand on the other's cheeks, getting a blush in return. "How long… how long have you been practicing your fake smiles?"

"Eh?" The smiling teen froze.

"Don't think I wouldn't notice, you have done that many times today." Tsuna saw how those eyes turned nervous, and he couldn't help but sigh. He moved his hand away and let it fall on top of the other's hair, ruffling it. His eyes widened slightly. "Your hair is soft!" He stated surprised.

"Huh?" Yamamoto said blankly, distracted. Tsuna was still marveling at his hair.

"Your hair is really soft!" Tsuna repeated like a little kid. Takeshi chuckled, unbeknown that he was already blushing.

"It's like it's you first time hahaha!" Tsuna paused for a moment to tilt his head.

"Well… Lambo's is soft, but there's always something sticking, Hayato's is rough and Mukuro and Reborn wouldn't let me touch their hair…"

"Are all of those friends of yours?"

"Oh and also Fuuta, but his isn't that soft either… Yup all of them are friends of mine, but they're more like family to me. Haha, along with the others I bet my mom feels like she has many sons and daughters!"

"That sounds like fun, so your family's big, right?"

"More like huge!" Tsuna said with a laugh as Takeshi lifted his hand to brush the other's hair in curiosity. "Arre? Yours isn't soft either?"

"A-ah, I don't really have the time to…take care of it."

"And what do you do to keep you so busy?"

"W-well…I'm personally tutored by Reborn…" Tsuna said nervously, he had successfully distracted Takeshi earlier and now he had to distract him again, jeez, that was tiring. Then he sighed and added. "I bet Hayato is the only one there who thinks I work too much…"

"Oh, right! Um…" Takeshi up righted himself and cleared his throat. "Are you and Hayato together?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Are you two a …couple?"

"Hieee?!" Tsuna let out in surprise before hastily covering his mouth, already a pretty shade of pink. Takeshi burst out laughing, much to the brunet's great embarrassment.

"What _was _that?" Takeshi asked playfully.

"I-It was n-nothing!" Tsuna stumbled on the words as he tried to compose himself. He cleared his throat and said: "And no, Hayato and I aren't in a relationship."

"Hmm, you certainly seem close." Takeshi said nonchalantly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that.

"We are close, but I fail to notice why you should be jealous." The brunet added a slight tilt of his head and the raven blushed.

"I'm not…I…what are you…?" He managed to stutter in confusion. Tsuna started chuckling and Takeshi pouted as he threw his pillow towards the brunet.

Takeshi barely had time to snort when the pillow came flying back at him and pushed him back. Arming himself with one more pillow he threw them at Tsuna and thus started the pillow war.

* * *

Breathless, the two teens were chuckling softly, each sprawled in a corner of the room. Tsuna 's laughter started to soften before letting out a yawn, his eyes dropping. Noticing this Takeshi started rambling in an amiable voice about the very basics of baseball, letting the other get lulled into sleep.

He smiled at the sight of the sleeping brunet as he finally closed his mouth. He hummed to himself as he thought about the huge family Tsuna seemed to have and once again he felt loneliness, along with a bit of jealousy. Tsuna sure was lucky to have so many good friends, he, on the other side…well…

'_Well, now I have Tsuna!' _Takeshi thought positively with a wide grin. He gingerly stood up, and started clearing his bed. He drew back the covers and turned back to the brunet. He stepped forward, with open arms, ready to scope the lightweight off the floor, when with a snap, said lightweight lunged at him, surprisingly heavy. Taken by surprise, Takeshi fell backwards, staring at deep, blazing orange eyes in shock.

Fingers intertwined, surrounding his neck, with alarming speed. Although it was careful and Takeshi couldn't help but blush as serious molten eyes stared back at him.

He stopped breathing and time stopped for a second.

_Ba-thump_

* * *

_Ba-thump_

Tsuna's fingers had continued to close on its prey as his mind tried to process who was his assaulter._ Ba-thump._ Eyes slowly focusing, he caught sight of frightened amber eyes and suddenly he was seeing Yamamoto Takeshi, his first normal friend, the same friend that he was now chocking.

His fingers froze as dread made his head cold. He opened his hands and pushed himself far away from him; crashing against the table in the process. His now-brown eyes mirrored the previous emotion on the baseball teen. After a moment of silent staring, Takeshi sat up as he rubbed his neck, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

"Ahaha…I-I guess you get startled easily?" He tried. He saw the frozen Italian and bit his lip. "H-hey…Tsuna?" This seemed to snap the brunet out of it as with a sudden move —that made Takeshi tense up again— he performed a perfect dogeza, although he slammed his forehead to the ground and left it there.

"You have my deepest apologies, Yamamoto Takeshi." He said strongly, yet in a muffled voice. He stayed like that for a while before the other finally reacted.

"T-Tsuna! What are you doing?!"

"I'm really sorry." Tsuna repeated, unmoving. He gulped. "I'm…really…really sorry."The brunet closed his eyes.

"Tsuna? Tsuna come on, get up!" Takeshi said worriedly as he stepped forward, trying to lift his friend's head. The brunet did so reluctantly. Takeshi gazed at him, looking at warm brown eyes again, and saw with concern the big red mark Tsuna had made himself. He tenderly moved a lock of hair that had gotten in the way. He thought that it could have been worse.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but it's alright, okay? It's fine." Takeshi continued looking into those brown eyes again. "_It's alright."_

Takeshi blinked confused. That phrase had reminded him of…something. But it hadn't been him who had said it…

_Beep-beep-beep_

The two teens jumped up as the alarm ringed. Takeshi looked at the hour after turning it off. _5:20. _Takeshi had told a friend he would help him dig up a time capsule or something like that. They had decided to meet at 5:30, meaning he had ten minutes to get ready. He looked back at Tsuna and pouted. Tsuna tilted his head to a side and smiled tiredly.

"Something wrong?"

"Ah, no, it's just that I…."Takeshi trailed off.

"Need to go somewhere?" Tsuna guessed. He then sighed as he started getting up —each move of his painfully casual. Takeshi followed him immediately. "Then I guess I'll be going then."

"Eh? No, wait!" Takeshi quickly said. This took the brunet by surprise. Takeshi's eyes widened a little and he blushed. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Err, I, well, would you like to come?"

Tsuna's eyes widened. Takeshi took it the wrong way. "Ah, but if you don't want to-"

"I-I'll go! If you don't mind…"

"That's great! Let me just go tell Pops and we'll be off!" Takeshi said, patting him on the shoulder happily but stopped: " Or…would you like to stay and sleep for awhile?"

"No, I'm fine." Takeshi nodded before walking out, already calling: 'Pops? Pops!'. The brunet stared at the spot where Takeshi had disappeared for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder.

'_Calm down. Calm down. He's alright. _' Tsuna's hand trembled softly. '_I just have to stay awake and it won't happen again. I need to compose myself.'_

* * *

"I found him, ready to go?" Takeshi said as he re entered his room. He found Tsuna looking out from his window.

"Right." Tsuna said as he turned around, he swept past him. "Go on ahead, there's something I need to take care of." The emotionless tone sent chills down Takeshi's back.

Left with nothing else to do, Takeshi reluctantly started heading over to the meeting point with his friend. Leaving the address with his father.

* * *

'_Did Reborn send them?' _Tsuna was thinking as he fought…or rather as he easy and plainly knocked off the men that had lunged at him as soon as he exited alone. He dusted his hands as he knocked the last one and sighed; there even was no need to go into HDWM. '_Probably Reborn told Gokudera to send men after me…' _That seemed to be the most logical.

After that he jogged towards the direction he saw Takeshi walking to. He found him quickly enough; the baseball fanatic and someone else he assumed was Takeshi's friend were pointing at different directions of the ground —probably deciding where to start— at a park.

"Tsuna! You made it!" Takeshi greeted happily lowering the shovel in his hand as he saw the brunet approach.

"Wouldn't like to disappoint you." Tsuna managed a smile, staying a good half meter away. Takeshi's smile froze a little before he turned to his friend. "He's the one I told you about. He'll help us out."

"Oh, hi." Was the creative response of the black haired friend, but after giving Tsuna a good glance he arched an eyebrow. "Wait, will he even be able to help?"

The Italian's eyebrow twitched. "Excuse me?" He said with venomous politeness.

"Oh, sorry, it's just a work that requires lots of strength so…" The black-haired teen made vague gestures with his hands. Tsuna snapped his hand forward.

"Shovel." Was all he said, poison still lacing his voice. The dumbfounded teen gave it up. Tsuna glared at Takeshi. "Don't help."

And he started digging.

* * *

The day ended with a bored couple of teens that were dozing off near each other; one occupying the bed and the other on an extra futon. Their day had been exciting and fulfilling. The Italian teen had borrowed some pajamas that were a little too big for him. Tsuna rolled around and his hand fell from the side of the bed. Too lazy to move, the half-asleep brunet left his hand dangling. He was starting to fall back asleep when he felt a pressure on his hand. He turned around and saw a sleeping Takeshi holding his hand tenderly. Blushing softly, the teen sighed contently and fell back into dreamland.

* * *

When Yamamoto Takeshi awoke the next morning, his new friend was gone, and on top of the pillow laid a message.

* * *

**Chapter # 1 Omake**

He stepped forward, with open arms, ready to scope the lightweight off the floor, when with a snap, said lightweight lunged at him, surprisingly heavy. Taken by surprise, Takeshi fell backwards, staring at deep, blazing orange eyes in shock.

Fingers intertwined, surrounding his neck, with alarming speed. Although it was careful and Takeshi couldn't help but blush as serious molten eyes stared back at him...

Tsuyoshi was walking past his son's room when he heard something. Instantly alarmed, he rushed inside but stopped on the door frame at the scene presented to him:

Partly hidden by the low table in the center, he could see his son's flustered face poking out from a side and Tsuna was on top of him, looking serious. It took him half a second to register this and another half to turn around, mind stuck trying to process what he saw.

_M-my son's growing up after all…_

* * *

**LOL. I have no idea where that came from... *loong sigh* I feel like nothing much happened in this chapter, how about you?  
**

**I hope it didn't feel rushed or that I jumped too much from scene to scene, please tell me if I did... thank you for reading it...any question don't doubt to leave a review or PM me. Just I won't be able to get back for awhile T.T**

**Sorry if it was too long... XD**

**Review!**


End file.
